


Tomorrow When the War Began

by ladyxgreywolf



Series: Tomorrow When the War Began [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Europe, Gen, Modern Era, Modern Thedas, More tags will be added later, Other, Thedas is Europe, This is just a teaser, Will actively start this story after Demons Run
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyxgreywolf/pseuds/ladyxgreywolf
Summary: Ava and Max Trevelyan are twins. One's a mage, the other a Templar - and both find themselves at the Temple of Sacred Ashes. At the wrong time.(set in Europe that has been turned into Thedas, map included!)





	Tomorrow When the War Began

**Author's Note:**

> First; Europe is Thedas and you'll find the map in the previous "work" in this series. Which basically just answers some questions regarding where things are.  
> This story won't actively start until I'm all done with _Demons Run_ but I thought I'd give you a little teaser of this one because I got an urge to write some of it this apst weekend.  
>  Title is not 100% decided - and I haven't added any pairings and such to this story just yet because a lot of it is still in flux and until _Demons Run_ is finished basically anything can be changed here!

**9:34 Dragon (Ostwick, Free Marches)**

_Hey Max,_  
_This is your abomination of a twin asking you to fucking text me back! Just let me know if you’ve survived or not, you know? You might be too indoctrinated in Templar lore to think of me as anything other than a monster by now, but this monster still wants to know if a Qunari has killed her twin._  
_So, you know, a text would be nice. Or an e-mail._  
_Oh, and let mother know. She’s been stalking the Circle Tower here in Ostwick to find out what’s happened to you._  
  
_Love,  
_ _Monster Twin Ava_

* * *

**9:35 Dragon (Ostwick, Free Marches)**

_Monster Twin here,_  
_Could you have a talk with your Knight-Commander about what the hell she’s doing? These sanctions of hers… bloody fucker._  
  
_Love,  
_ _Ava_

* * *

**9:37 Dragon (Ostwick, Free Marches)**

_What the fucking hell, Max? Are you alive? Respond at once or I will become a fucking monster and kill you myself!_

* * *

**9:37 Dragon (Kirkwall, Free Marches)**

_Ava,_  
_I’m fine. Stop worrying. I know you’re not a monster. Tell mother. Write when I can._  
  
_Max_

* * *

**9:38 Dragon (Ostwick, Free Marches)**

_Max,_  
_Might get difficult talking from now on. We’re leaving Ostwick – me and my friends. Going rogue or whatever you might call it. If you’re staying in the Free Marches, please get in touch with mother. She’s worried. About both of us._  
_I don’t know where we’re going, but there’s too much happening here. Too many bad things. I don’t want to fight a war – not against you – but I also can’t stay._  
_I’ll try to send messages to you when I can._  
  
_Love,  
_ _Ava_

* * *

**9:40 Dragon (Kirkwall, Free Marches)**

_Ava,_  
_Not sure when you’ll see this. Commander Rutherford’s bringing us south – those of us who want to stop this stupid war. A Seeker – Cassandra Pentaghast – has provided us with a new base. Can’t tell you where, but I promise; we’re trying to stop this._  
_Mother sends her love._  
  
_Max_

* * *

**9:41 Dragon (unknown)**

_Going to the Temple. I know some of you were going as well. See you there?_  
  
_Love,  
_ _Ava_

* * *

**9:41 Dragon (unknown)**

_See you._  
  
_Max_

**Author's Note:**

> If you found this interesting, please leave a comment! :)


End file.
